You're My Sweet Angel
by KunnieHikari
Summary: Pit had a tiring day and wants to sleep, but his boyfriend Dark Pit had other plans in mind. Warning: Lemony Yaoi, boyxboy, don't like then don't read! Everyone else who likes it, enjoy! Oneshot! Revised!


**Me: Here is a oneshot for you guys! Just a _sweet_ and _fluffy_ one. Revised once again!**

 **Pit: Sweet and Fluffy?**

 **Me: You can read it later!**

 **Pit: Alright!**

 **Me: I do not own anything, except my story plot! Warning:Lemon alert! Underagers please press the back button. Don't like don't read! Others enjoy!**

* * *

Pit was walking towards his bedroom. He is really tired today, training the centurions, fighting the enemy, etc.

He flopped down his bed and closed his eyes for a nap. 'At least it's quiet today.' He thought and drifted to sleep.

What he didn't know is that Dark Pit was in his room, sightly smirking with a glint of lust in his eyes.

'I wonder what his reaction we'll be when he wakes up?' The darker angel thought as he got out a few things.

* * *

Pit fluttered open, waking from his sleep. He tried to stretch his arms, only to to meet restrains on his wrist. He looks up, to see fluffy cuffs around his wrists with a chain connected to the headboard. He looks down, only to see a silk blanket covering his member.

"Tenshi's awake I see." A deep voice spoke that made Pit shudder.

"Um...Dark Pit what's going on?" Pit asks as he tries to back away from his boyfriend.

" I've waited too long to play bondage on you." The other replies as he crawls up to His Tenshi. Dark Pit licks his dry lips and lifts Pit's head up.

The angel felt a drop of sweat trail down his neck to his back. Dark Pit smashed their lips together.

"Mph!" Pit gasps in between their passionate kiss.

The darker angel slip his tounge into his angel's mouth, tasting even corner and inch inside of Pit's mouth. Tounge's found each other and entwin in a dance. Pit moaned as he felt the others hands traveling all around his upper body.

They both separated for air, a thin of saliva connected them, only to break apart as Dark Pit moves away to get something.

Pit who was still panting with his eyelids closed. He then felt a soft cloth covered his eyes and tied at the back of his head. "Pittoo?!" He cried out, struggled against the restrains.

"Shh.." He heard the other replied.

Suddenly he felt something cold poured on his chest, "Aah!" He gasps out.

Dark Pit smirks as he sees Pit squirming around as he poured the honey on top of his cute boyfriends chest. He places the jar down on the nightstand and leans down to lick his chest.

"Aah! W-Wai-!" Pit was cut off as he moans.

Dark Pit gently bit into Pit's neck and sucks, licking the hickey as he let go. The darker angel continue to lick the honey that was splattered on his chest. He looks up to see Pit's face red as a cherry, mouth open slightly, tounge hanging out. Just a beautiful sight to arouse the taller one even more.

Dark Pit got up and removed his clothes, along with the silk blanket that covered Pit's length. The other shivered as the coldness hit his member. The darker angel continued his ministrations, until the honey was all gone.

"Hah, hah. Dark Pit coul-" the angel was cut off again, moaning loudly.

Dark Pit sucked his right nipple like a baby. "Dark Pit!" The brunette moaned out.

"P-Please!" He cried.

"Please what?" The other said, teasing his member with a single finger trailing to the tip of it. The cute angel squirmed again.

"P-Please s-suck m-me.." Pit says with embarrassment.

Dark Pit smirked, "Gladly." He replies and went straight between his boyfriends thighs. He bobbed his up and down, teasing the others balls with his left hand, the other hand teasing his left nipple.

"Aah! O-Oh! Pittoo!" Pit moans out as the other sucks his length, rather harshly that he could come any moment. "Pittoo I'm-I'm-!" The angel moans loudly as he cummed into his handsome boyfriends mouth. "Aaaaahhh!"

Dark Pit drinks it all down, leaving a a trail of white liquid down his chin. He licks it up and smirks, "Delicous as always." He opens his angels legs again. He took another bottle and poured the lubricant on his three fingers.

Pit moans as he felt a cold finger circling his entrance and then entering slowly. He winces a bit from the pain.

"Shh..relax.." Dark Pit whispers in his ear.

Pit nodded and forced himself to relax. The other moved his finger in and out a few times, until he felt the hole loosen up a bit. He then inserted another finger, doing the same treatment and added in the third finger.

The darker angel slowly licks Pit's earlobe and nips it. Thursting his fingers in and out to find that one special spot.

"Nyaa! A-Aah!" Pit saw white flashes in his eyes as Dark Pit hit that spot. He felt the other smirk and thrust back in hard.

"Aah! Pittoo! P-please!" Moaning as he spreads his legs even farther. "P-put it in me!" He moans out.

Dark Pit smirks and took his fingers out, hearing a sound of disappointment. He uses the lubricant to lube his thick length. He sat in between his angel's legs. Dark Pit's member nudging against the entrance. Before he entered, he tied Pit's member.

Dark Pit thrusts in slowly, panting as the heat and tightness embraces him. Pit whimpers in pain and pleasure. The darker angel kiss him to distract him from the pain. Once he moved to the hilt of his length, he moved in and out slowly.

"Aah." Pittoo felt pleasure build up inside him. He wanted the other to move faster and harder. His wishes were answered as Pittoo started to thrust faster and harder, hitting right into his sweet spot.

"Pittoo!" He moans out loud. The angel wraps his legs around the others waist.

Dark Pit smirks and grinds hard on the spot, making his cute boyfriend moan.

"N-no, not there." Pit cries again as the other picks up his pace.

"Here? But you love it, don't you." Dark Pit replies.

"Aaaahh!"

"It's so hot and tight inside. It's like I could melt inside of you."

Pit's blush darkens, "D-don't say that out loud!" He spoke, but moans again. 'A little more! Just a little more!' He thought.

Dark Pit groans as he felt those velvet walls tighten around his member. He bit down on Pit's neck to mark him again as he thrusts even harder.

"Hah! O-oh! Aah! Pit-Pittoo!" Pit cries out, he was about to cum until it was halted by a ribbon tied around his member.

The darker angel grunted and came inside him, filling him to the brim. He looks up and smirks as Pit struggles against the cuffs.

"What's wrong love?" The darker angel teased.

"Not fair! Let me cum!" Pit cries, squirming with intense pleasure coursing through the his veins.

Dark Pit felt his member come to life again. Pit moans at the member that throbbed and grew a little inside him. He grunted and starts thrusting again.

"W-Wai-!" The smaller one moans as Pittoo thrusts in his moist cavern from their earlier actions.

Dark Pit land down to Pit's left nipple and sucks on it. His right hand playing with his member, his left playing with his right nipple.

"Hah! Pittoo! Too-Too much!" Pit cries as all his pleasure points were hit and headed to his member. The other ignored and continued on.

"Please! Please let me cum!"

Dark Pit didn't answer, but pulled the bow to untie Pit's painfully member. He thrusts in harder as Pit cries out.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Pit moans out loud, cum spurting from the tip. Moaning as his lover came inside of him once again.

Dark Pit panted and looks up to see a fainted Pit sleeping. He smiles and kisses his forehead.

* * *

Pit woke up and moved. The restrains were no longer there. He looks beside him to see Dark Pit peacefully sleeping. The angel tried to get up, but only to meet pain on his back and butt.

"I blame Pittoo..." He mumbles as a few tears came out on the corners of his eyes.

"Hm?" A deep voice questions.

Pit jumps and turns to see Dark Pit chuckling at him, "But you loved it don't you?" He asks.

The angel blushes, "Sadisit! Pervert!" He shouts as Pittoo and pouts.

The darker angel laughed a bit and hugs the other close, "And you're my sweet angel." He replies.

Pit smiles and cuddles up to him. The two then drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Palutena heard the two talking coming from Pit's room and laughed a little.

"Young boys still never learn no Shiira?" She asks.

Pit's mother giggled, "Correct. What should we do next?" She replied.

Palutena smiled rather evilly, "How about sneaking into Pit's room and dressing him up as a bunny?" She asks.

Shiira smiled, "Good one." She replies.

Both women silently laughed and walked to the garden.

The next, next day. Pit woke up in the middle of the night wearing a bunny suit.

* * *

 **Me: Done, fixing some parts that is.**

 **Pit: *Silently blushing***

 **Me: *Smriks* Dark Pit!**

 **Pit: No! *Runs away***

 **Dark Pit: What do you want?**

 **Me: I think Pit needs you~**

 **Dark Pit: *Leaves to find Pit***

 **Me: Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
